yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
are items that can be given to Yo-kai to raise and lower stats or produce other effects, to change or improve their capabilities in battle. Wristbands will give a Strength boost at the expense of Speed (or Defense for thsoe introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2). Yo-kai with a high enough Speed can ignore the stat drop from some of these items in exchange for the Strength boost. Alternatively, they can be given to slow Yo-kai with high Defense to boost their offensive prowess. Rings will give a Spirit boost at the expense of Defense, or boost attribute damage but lower defense against that same attribute. Yo-kai with a high enough Defense or resistance to the boosted attribute can make good use of these items. Charms are an Equipement series based around DEF. The first set of Charms boost Defense at the expense of Spirit, or slightly lower Defense but boost resistance to a given attribute. The first kind is especially suited for Yo-kai with Strength-based attacks, which can ignore the Spirit drop. In Japan, the Charms have the kanji emblazoned on them, which is replaced with eye-like designs in the English versions. Badges give a Speed boost at the expense of Strength. They are particularly ideal for offensively oriented Yo-kai with Spirit-based attacks and healer types, the latter which greatly benefit from being able to heal their allies more frequently. Yo-kai-specific Equipment These items can only be equipped by specific Yo-kai. Others This is a list of items that do not fit into any of the previous types and provide a variety of unique effects. Notes *The Reversword, Turnabeads, and Reflector are based off of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, with the Reversword being based on the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the Turnabeads being based on the Yasakani no Magatama, and the Reflector being based on the Yata no Kagami. *Charms are based on omamori, amulets that are purchased at religious sites to bring blessings or good luck. In their most common form, they are a palm-sized piece of paper or wooden tablet with a prayer written on them, placed inside a brocaded silk bag. *The Heavenly Sash's Japanese name and description refers to tennin (tennyo if female), divine beings from Japanese Buddhism that are comparable to angels or fairies. The hagoromo ("feather mantle") they wear gives them the ability to fly, and is rendered in depictions of tennin as a floating sash arching behind their backs. *Several items can interact with certain Skills: **The Ritzy Studs can be stacked alongside a Yo-kai with the Good Fortune Skill. **The Iron Plates negate the negative side effects of the Gambler and Insecure Skills. **The Elemental Rings can be stacked alongside a Yo-kai with the respective Elemental Play Skills. *The Monkey Circlet is based on a golden circlet that Sun Wukong from Journey to the West was forced to wear so that Xuanzang could keep him in line: the headwear would tighten painfully whenever the monk recited a particular spell. Coicidentally, one can get a Monkey Category:Items